The present invention relates to a mechanism for automatically loading a printer or similar apparatus with a paper roll.
A conventional automatic paper roll loading mechanism is taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-293251. The conventional mechanism includes a sensor for sensing a mark provided on the leading edge of paper implemented as a roll. The mechanism starts paying out the paper from the roll when the sensor senses the leading edge of the paper. This, however, brings about a problem that the mechanism cannot start paying out the paper when the mark to be sensed by the sensor is absent at the leading edge of the paper. It follows that the automatic loading function of the mechanism does not work when use is made of a half-used paper roll.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 59-22840, 2-110064, 4-301476, and 8-133534.